The use of surgical suture anchors for use in attaching soft tissue to bone is well known in the art. In this regard, such anchoring mechanisms have found widespread applicability for a number of surgical procedures, and in particular orthopedic, gynecologic and urologic procedures. Exemplary of such devices include bone screws or anchors that are implantable within bone which further have formed thereon an eyelet or other type of assembly to which may be affixed suture lines or a segment of soft tissue. Exemplary of such devices include those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,662, and 5,443,482 to Stone, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,255 to Gobel, et al.
Generally, prior art anchor systems take one of two forms. The first configuration typically comprises a self-tapping bone screw, typically made of titanium, having an eyelet formed thereon to which the sutures or other material may be attached. In the alternative prior art configuration, the device comprises an anchor member, which may take the form of an arrowhead or similar conical configuration, which further includes a shaft or attachment member extending therefrom, the latter being formed to have one or more apertures to which the sutures or other material may be attached.
With respect to the surgical installation of such devices, bone-screw mechanisms must necessarily be screwed in position, typically by a battery-powered screw driver, at a target site upon a particular bone. Anchor devices of the other aforementioned variety typically must be “shot” into position at a particular site within a bone, typically via a spring-loaded delivery mechanism. Exemplary of such bone-anchor insertion devices include the In-Fast and In-Tac bone screw and bone anchor fixation devices previously produced by Influence, Inc. of San Francisco, Calif., now a division of American Medical Systems, Inc.
Although such prior art anchor devices generally provide sufficient support to the various sutures and grafts affixed thereto, such fixation devices suffer from numerous drawbacks. In this regard, it is difficult for the surgeon to accurately deploy the insertion device such that the anchor is correctly inserted at the target site. Moreover, substantial difficulty arises in removing and adjusting such devices. This latter task is especially problematic with respect to bone-screw devices insofar as the surgeon attempting to remove the same must take great care to insure that the removal device, also typically comprising a battery-powered screw driver, properly unscrews the anchor member from its seated position. Other prior art anchor devices are even further problematic insofar as the same are often irretrievable once deployed, especially in situations where the same are deployed too deeply into the bone mass.
Additional problems exist with prior art bone fixation systems insofar as the same have a tendency to become dislodged over time from their seated position. In this regard, due to the repetitive application of stress or strain upon the bone anchor via the suture or soft tissue attached thereto, such anchors can eventually become loose and slip out of engagement from their fixed position. This tendency is especially likely to the extent repetitive and persistent application of strain and stress is applied in one specific direction or orientation. In this regard, many fixation techniques are susceptible to failure with misplacement or pull-out of anchors and eventual dislodgement of the structure/graft supported thereby with coughing, vomiting or other violent activity. Moreover, even to the extent such bone anchoring systems remain securely in position, recent study tends to indicate that such bone fixation devices may actually have a tendency to cut the sutures sought to be held thereby.
Separate and apart from the drawbacks associated with the use of prior art bone anchoring systems is the fact that often times anchor systems provide far more structural support than is necessary for a given surgical application. In this respect, numerous surgical procedures requiring the fixation of sutures and/or soft tissue require only a minimal degree of tension. Exemplary of, and perhaps most well-known of such procedures include pelvic prolapse surgery, also known as colpopexy, colporrhaphy or vaginofixation, and transvaginal sling surgery, the latter of which is performed to treat incontinence. The former procedures typically involve the anchoring of all or a portion of the prolapsed vagina to adjacent or nearby structures such as the sacrum whereas sling surgery essentially involves the formation of a graft positioned beneath the urethra with the opposed ends thereof being secured to either one of the abdominal fascia, Cooper's ligament or pubic bone. While such slings typically require little to no tension once fixed into position, due to the lack of alternative means for affixing the opposed ends of such sling into position relative to the pubic bone, such prior art bone anchor devices must necessarily be deployed. As a result, time spent in surgery is increased and the patient undergoing such procedures in subjected to a far more traumatic experience and has a possibly greater susceptibility of becoming infected by virtue of the deployment of such anchor devices than would otherwise occur to the extent alternative, less traumatic affixation devices could be deployed. Along these lines, a substantial risk exists simply by utilizing a retropubic route to gain access to the surgical site where such sling is affixed into position. In this regard, accessing such surgical site via a retropubic route can increase the risk of bleeding and/or intestinal injury due to the proximity of blood vessels existing within and above the pubocervical fascia and the intestines.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems, devices and methods for affixing sutures, grafts, soft tissues, synthetic materials, and the like to bone and soft tissue that are easier to deploy, manipulate and can remain more firmly seated into position than prior art devices, especially in the performance of suburethral sling, colporrhaphy and colpopexy procedures. There is additionally a need for such devices that can be utilized in a wide variety of surgical applications and may be further customized for use for particular applications such that an optimal degree of support or leverage can be provided thereby. There is further a need in the art for affixation systems, devices and methods that can provide for means for affixing sutures, grafts, soft tissues, synthetic materials, and the like into position that are less traumatic, easier to deploy and adjust, and may be readily removed and repositioned at a particular site than prior art systems and devices.